


Happy Days Are Here Again

by jumpinmattflash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU from after 3x07, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Bucket List, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Maybe something more, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spoilers for 307 - Currents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinmattflash/pseuds/jumpinmattflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek, determined to get the most out of their lives, set out together to complete their bucket lists.</p>
<p>(Spoiler warning: Set after 307 - Currents. AU onwards after that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Derek can hear and smell Stiles before he even reaches the door, which he slides open and walks in, sliding it closed after him.

 

‘Yo, Derek.’ Stiles say as he walks into the loft.

 

‘Go away.’ Derek responds from where he is hidden in the darkness.

 

‘Oh, okay. I’ll just go then.’ Stiles replies as he gestures, with his thumbs, to the door he just entered.

 

When Stiles heard no reply; he walked further into the loft.

 

‘You didn’t really think that would work did you?’

 

‘One could only hope.’ Derek replied softly as he looked at Stiles, walking through the loft, trying to find him.

 

‘You wound me.’ Stiles tells him sarcastically as he uses Derek’s voice to hone in on where he is in the loft.

 

As Stiles walks behind the spiral staircase, he can see Derek sitting in the corner, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees.

 

Stiles walks over to him and sits down next to him, leaning his back against the wall and stretching his legs out.

 

‘Please leave me alone.’ Derek whispers without looking up.

 

‘No.’

 

‘ _Stiles_.’ Stiles doesn’t have to be werewolf to hear the hurt in his voice.

 

‘I’m fine right here.

 

‘ _Stiles_.’ Derek growls at him.

 

‘I’m not leaving, Derek. You can growl all you want, shine your pretty red eyes at me and more, but I am not going to leave you here to wallow all by yourself.’

 

They sit there in silence, for how long, neither of them knows and to Stiles surprise, it’s Derek who speaks first.

 

‘Everything, _everything_ , I touch turns to crap. Everyone I get close to get hurt or die…’

 

Stiles sits there and listens to Derek, waiting for him to finish his thoughts before voicing his.

 

‘…it’s…it’s like I have this dark cloud hanging over me all the time and it’s stopping the sun from shining on me, stopping me from having good things in my life.’

 

Stiles sits there a while longer, arranging this thoughts before starting to respond.

 

‘Look, I’m going to be completely honest and this may make you angry, so pleasedon’tkillme,’ Stiles rushes out.

 

‘I completely agree that life seems to shit on you… quite a lot actually…but I also think that you haven’t done enough to change that yourself.’

 

Stiles sees Derek lift his head and look up at him.

 

‘Everything that happens in your life, you don’t recover from. It’s like life is punching you backwards but you never recover enough to step forward.’

 

Stiles looks at Derek and sees the utterly defeated look on his face and feels like he may have said too much.

 

‘I’m tired, Stiles.’

 

‘I know, buddy, but sitting in a corner, defeated, isn’t going to make you feel any better.’

 

‘Well what am I supposed to do?’ Derek asks as he leans his head back against the wall, looking at Stiles.

 

‘Ever since everything happened with Matt, Gerard and Boyd and Erica going missing,’ Stiles says as he leans to the side and pulls his phone out of his pocket, ‘I’ve been making a bucket list. A list of things to do before I die and I want you to make one with me, then we can help each other cross them off.’

 

Derek breathes out and looks to the roof.

 

‘I’m not going to go around town playing games, Stiles. People are dying.’

 

‘This isn’t a game, Derek.’ Stiles replies as his hands flail about, emphasizing his point, ‘this is being able to say you’ve lived. A chance to do things that you’ve wanted to do before your chance is over.’

 

Stiles turns and faces towards Derek.

 

‘At the rate things are going, it could be one of us that dies next. I don’t want to die before I get to do some things, even the mundane things like being able to legally drink.’ Stiles pauses for a bit before continuing, ‘I can bet you that everyone we’ve lost, had something they want to do before they died.’

 

‘They can be something simple like,’ Stiles pauses as he tries to think of something as he waves his hands around, ‘marathoning a TV show or something big like one of mine is to go to San Diego Comic Con.’

 

‘Stiles, I don’t have time for this.’

 

‘Dude, all you have is time. Are you just going to spend it here, sulking in the corner? How is anything good going to happen to you if you lock yourself away all the time?’

 

When he gets no response from Derek, Stiles stands up and looks down to where Derek is still sitting.

 

‘You have two days to make a list. Aim for 5 things, we'll do 5 each. If you don’t make a list, I’m going to annoy the _hell_ out you until you do.’

 

Stiles turns and walks towards the door.

 

‘Two days, Derek.’ Stiles tells him as he walks out of the loft.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Okay, Sour Face. I’ve given you three days. Where’s the list?’ Stiles says as he walks into the loft and towards the table where Derek is standing, facing the windows.

 

Derek just grunts and nods his head towards the table, where a single piece of paper lies.

 

‘Wow, you actually did it?’

 

‘As much as it pains me to admit, you were right. I can’t keep sitting around and hoping things will get better.’ Derek replied with his arms crossed.

 

‘Hold on. Wow,’ Stiles says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, ‘can you say that again please? I want to record it for future reference.’

 

All Stiles gets from him is a growl.

 

‘Okay, okay, settle petal. Here’s my list,’ Stiles tells him as he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolds it and hands it to Derek, ‘we can do research and get started on crossing some numbers off each others lists, maybe next week?’

 

‘Okay.’

 

‘Man of many words, wolf man. You aren’t going to regret this. Promise.’ Stiles say as he walks out the loft.

 


	2. Derek – Try Sushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘I can’t believe you’ve never tried sushi before’ Stiles says as he unpacks containers of different types of sushi onto the table as Derek walks out with drink and places them on the table.

 

‘I’m a werewolf, Stiles. Not really big on fish.’ Derek tells him as he sits on one side of the table as Stiles sits down opposite him.

 

‘Well prepared to have you world rocked, buddy.’

 

Derek just hums as he looks around the plate full of fish wrapped in seaweed, not knowing where to start and kind of regretting putting it on his list.

 

As if sensing his uneasiness, Stiles pushes a container toward him.

 

‘Here try this one first. Just plain old crumbed chicken.’

 

Derek grabs the piece of sushi from the container before bringing it before his nose and taking a sniff, regretting that decision instantly.

 

‘Just eat it.’

 

Derek glares at Stiles before putting the sushi in his mouth. Stiles watches Derek chew on his food with a sense of amusement and apprehension.

 

‘So? C’mon, man. It doesn’t taste bad.’

 

‘It tastes…okay.’ Derek tells him.

 

‘But let me guess, you like your food red blooded and running free in the woods.’

 

Derek gives Stiles a sarcastic glare.

 

‘It’s even better if they are still moving.’

 

Derek slightly smiles as he sees Stiles dry heaving.

 

‘You’re a horrible person.’ Stiles tells him.

 

‘Yeah. It’s keep me up a night.’

* * *

 

 After, when dinner is finished and they have cleaned up, Stiles and Derek sit on the couch, eating ice cream.

 

‘So? Tell me what you think? Would you eat it again?’ Stiles asks before he puts some more ice cream into his mouth.

 

‘It was …okay. Not something I see myself eating all the time. I’m enjoying the ice cream better than the sushi.’

 

‘Fair enough. I like it but I wouldn’t eat all the time either. I’ll just stick with my pizza, hamburgers and curly fries.’

 

‘It’s a miracle that you’re even still skinny.’ Derek tells him.

 

‘Probably wouldn’t be if I didn’t have to run around and save all your were-asses.’ Stiles replies with a snort before whispering, ‘Were-asses.’

 

Derek just rolls his eyes before putting more ice cream into his mouth.

 

‘So why did you put it on your list anyway?’ Stiles questions him.

 

“There always seem to be more and more sushi stores opening up all over the place, so I wanted to know what the fuss was about and I also wanted my list to be a mixture of big and little things.’

 

‘Wait. Hold up…’ Stiles says as he freezes with a hand in the air, ‘are you telling me that you actually go out. To places with food. And people.’

 

The only response Stiles gets is a growl.

 

‘So what are we doing next?’ Stiles asks, ignoring Derek’s response, ‘Running with wolves?’

 

‘I told you to change that, ‘ Derek replies with a glare, ‘We are not doing that.’

 

‘We are so get over it.’

 

‘I’m thinking the media free day.’ Derek responds with a glare and smirk towards Stiles.

 

‘I regret putting that one there.’ Stiles groans at Derek as he drops his head on the back of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


	3. Stiles - Technology Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘I hate this already and I still have a hour of technology time,’ Stiles says as he walks into the loft with his backpack on and pulls the door shut, ’and just so you know, I’m probably going to complain about..hmm… two minutes into the first hour.’

 

‘Sounds fun.’ Derek grumbles sarcastically.

 

‘I have some board games in my bag because I doubt you have anything in this house of horrors.’ Stiles mumbles as he walks over to the couch and dumps his bag.

 

‘We could always do this at your house.’

 

‘And how do you suppose we explain to my dad that you are going to be following me around for 24 hours?’ Stiles asks.

 

‘Well,’ Derek folds his arms across his chest and glares at Stiles, ‘what did you tell him you were doing for the next 24 hours?’

 

‘I told him the truth, ‘ Stiles smiles at Derek, who senses no lie in his heartbeat ‘I told him I was staying at a previously suspected murders house with no phone or internet.’

 

Stiles laughs as Derek’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline and he drops his clenched fist to his side.

 

‘Calm you jets. He didn’t believe a word I said, no one would believe I would go with technology for five minutes, let alone 24 hours.’

 

Stiles sits down on the couch as he watches as Derek relaxes his stance and sits down beside him.

 

‘What the hell are we going to do for 24 hours?’ Stiles groans as he drops his face into his hands.

 

‘Well sleep for 8 or 9 hours

 

The only response Derek gets is a pained groan from Stiles. 

 

* * *

 

12:00AM

 

‘Okay. I want your phone, iPad, laptop and don’t think for a second that I won’t hear the buzz of power from anything you might have hidden.’

 

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Stiles grumbles as he starts handing things over to Derek. ‘I want these things back. I know you don’t have nice things and I don’t want any claws stealing them away.’

 

‘The last thing I am going to want to do is steal any of your technology with your rants and rumblings.’ Derek tells him as he stops, fold his arms and glares at Stiles.

 

“You affect the world by what you browse’ Tin Berners-Lee.’

 

‘And what is that supposed to mean?’ Derek responds with a roll of his eyes, while keeping his arms closed.

 

‘A lot of people,’ Stiles say as he walks to and sits down on the couch facing Derek, ‘think technology is ruining face to face interaction with people,’ Stiles explains as his hands flail about to emphasize his points, ‘but one thing could be read online that has the potential to be turned into something brilliant or even the combination of two people, living in completely different parts of the world, working together to make something awesome.’

 

‘And that’s going to be you?’ Derek asks skeptically.

 

‘Well it isn’t going to be you, Hermit!’ Stiles retorts. 

 

* * *

 

01:30AM

 

Derek is lying on the couch reading, while Stiles sits at the table doing homework, when Stiles stops and looks towards Derek.

 

‘Hey. Out of curiosity. What did you tell Ms. Blake about all this bucket list thing?’

 

Derek looks up from his book to Stiles, before turning back to his book, then giving up, closing it and looking back at Stiles.

 

‘I didn’t tell her.’ Derek replies quietly, as if he is trying to hide from the conversation.

 

‘Oh, okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up.’ Stiles quietly tells him.

 

They both sit in silence, before Derek starts talking, pulling Stiles’ attention from his work.

 

‘I ended things.’ Derek said quietly, ‘Aside from the fact that things were moving fast when we didn’t really know a whole lot about each other, I just don’t really feel like letting anyone else into my life at the moment.’

 

‘That’s fair, I guess.’ Stiles responds quietly, knowing the werewolf will hear him, ‘I mean, I’m no relationship expert but for it to work, both sides have to be committed to each other and I guess to themselves as well.’

 

All Stiles gets in reply is a grunt from Derek before leaving them there together in a comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

03:10AM

 

‘I’m going to go to bed now.’ Stiles announces as he stands up, ‘That’s if I can even get to sleep without the steady hum of technology.’

 

‘That’s pathetic.’

 

Stiles kicks his shoes off near the couch before walking over to Derek’s bed, shedding his hoodie and unbuckling his belt before he hears Derek talk again.

 

‘What do you think you are doing?’

 

‘I’m going to bed remember? It was only about two seconds since I told you.’ Stiles retorts as he undoes his jeans and sheds them too, ‘I think someone may have hit his head one too many times.’

 

‘I meant,’ Derek snarls, ‘why are you walking towards my bed?’

 

‘Well I’m sure as hell not sleeping on your floor and that couch.’ Stiles tells him as he stands by the bed in his t-shirt and boxer briefs.

 

‘Well this is my house.’

 

‘Well it’s not my fault you don’t trust me enough to trust that I won’t crack without technology.’ Stiles answers as his folds him arms across his chest.

 

‘You wouldn’t last two seconds.’

 

‘If I’m going to last, I’m going to need to be in a very, very, deep sleep and that’s only going to happen in a some-what normal bed.’

 

Stiles stares down Derek, still with his arms crossed as he watches Derek’s nostrils flare with the anger running through the werewolves’ body.

 

‘Look, we’re both dudes. I’m tired and massively regretting putting this item on my bucket list.’

 

* * *

 

03:30AM

 

Derek and Stiles are both lying in bed, Derek lying facing the roof while Stiles lays on his side, facing the door.

 

‘If you hate this so much, why don’t you just end it?’ Derek asks Stiles, having used his senses to determine that is still awake.

 

They both lie there in silence, Derek picking up the increase in Stiles’ heartbeat.

 

‘I guess to prove to myself that I can do it and… I don’t want to change my list constantly because I don’t like something or I think I can’t do it.’

 

‘But if you are dying, are you going to stop and think ‘Well I’m glad I had that technology free day’? Derek asks as Stiles turns and lies on his back.

 

‘It’s more about what I get done or get to do in that time.’

 

‘How long has this been something you wanted to do?’

 

‘It’s been something I’ve wanted to do for a while but after everything with Gerald, Stiles pauses and Derek can still hear his heartbeat jack hammering in his chest, ‘it opened my eyes a bit more to the fact that something could happen to anyone of us at anytime… just like it has now.’ Stiles answers quietly and sadly.

 

* * *

 

09:46AM

 

‘Get up’ Derek tells, well growls, at Stiles’ sleeping form.

 

‘Why?’ Stiles grumbles.

 

‘We are getting breakfast.’

 

‘What time is it?’ Stiles asks as he rolls over onto his side, facing Derek.

 

‘Fifteen to ten.’

 

‘And how do you know that Derek?’

 

‘Well there is this amazing invention called the clock, Stiles.’ Derek retorts, folding his arms across his chest and glares at Stiles, ‘Now get up and get ready.’

 

* * *

 

08:24PM

 

‘I can’t believe we just spent the whole day out and we didn’t get any werewolf emergencies _and_ I wasn’t going nuts without a phone or computer.’ Stiles excitedly says as Derek and himself walk into the loft.

 

'I'm just surprised that you managed not to get _too_ annoying.'

 

'Was that some sort of compliment? From you?'

 

‘I bet you the second I give you your stuff back, you are going to be on it faster than even a werewolf can get to it.’

 

‘The wolf has jokes now too.’ Stiles smiles before continuing, ‘I think this just means that I can go out and not think of what I’m missing or just enjoy things without people moping about their love lives to me.’

 

‘I should have said that,’ Stiles adds quickly, ‘it’s not like I don’t…

 

‘Stiles.’ Derek interrupts, ‘I know what you meant.’ Derek smiles as the relief rolling through Stiles’ posture ‘It’s a refreshing feeling.’

 

‘Yeah. Refreshing.’ Stiles replies as he sits down onto the couch.

 

* * *

 

12:01AM

 

‘Well, congratulations. You lived.’ Derek told him as he handed Stiles his stuff back.

 

‘Do I get a medal?’

 

‘When you get a chest to pin it on.’

 

There a moment of silence before Stiles responds, looking mildly scared.

 

‘Don’t. No. That was horrible.’

 

The pair fall into a silence as Stiles packs everything into his bag.

 

‘This was really good. We should do it again sometime. Well someone in between school and running for our lives.’ Stiles says as he put his bag on his back and makes towards the loft door.

 

‘You sure you want to head out there? You haven’t had any form of media for a whole 24 hours. What if the world ended?’ Derek smirks at him.

 

‘You’re an idiot, ‘ Stiles tells him without venom, which Derek gets in the playfulness of Stiles’ scent, ‘aside from the fact that we just spent most of the day _outside_.’

 

Derek smiles as Stiles, as he opens the loft door but then stops and turns towards Derek.

 

‘You should do that more as well.’

 

‘Do what?’ Derek asks.

 

‘Smile. It looks good on you.’ Stiles tells him as he shuts the loft door behind him leaving Derek standing alone in the loft, still with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for some bucket list items, feel free to let me know (on here or my tumblr). I have some core items to progress the story and I have some little ones that could be changed if someone comes up with some better ones :P
> 
> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


	4. Derek - Do Something Good For Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now decided that instead of doing 10 items each, the boys will be doing 10 items all together.
> 
> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘So what are you going to do?’ Stiles asks before he shoves food into his mouth.

 

‘I’m going to do this one alone.’

 

‘What? Why?’ Stiles asks shocked and a little hurt, which Derek notices in his scent.

 

‘It’s not like that, Stiles. I decided what I wanted to do but I just don’t want anyone to know yet.’

 

‘Okay.’ Derek can still smell the hurt and a little disappointment in Stiles’ scent.

 

‘I’ll let you know after I’ve done it.’

 

‘I guess that works out because mine won’t be finished for a while.’

 

‘You aren’t counting this whole bucket list thing are you?’

 

‘No I’m not but I can’t tell you about it yet, either.’ Derek thinks he is lying, trying to cover up the disappointment of not doing this one together.

 

* * *

 

Derek knows it’s coming but that still doesn’t stop him from flinching when the loft door flies open with a loud thud.

 

‘YOU TOLD MY DAD?’ Stiles yells.

 

Derek is only vaguely aware of Cora sneaking out of the loft, completely unnoticed by Stiles, who is still glaring at Derek, the smell of rage and a little bit of fear in his scent.

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘DON’T. YOU. DARE.’ Stiles yells as he walks closer to Derek, with one of his fingers pointed at Derek, ‘you do not get to go all broody and quiet. I want full sentences, damn it.’

 

‘It was going to happen eventually, Stiles. If you insist on being apart of this world then it’s apart of your world, as is your father.’

 

‘No it wasn’t and he didn’t need to know.  This just puts him in danger.’

 

‘He was already in danger, he just didn’t know it.’

 

‘No…’ Stiles starts to say before he stops, Derek can hear his heart beating rapidly and hear Stiles trying to get a gulp of air but barely any of it making it to his lungs.

 

Before he knows what happening, before the panic starts to fully take over his body, Stiles has his back pressed to Derek’s chest, with the man’s arms crossed across his chest.

 

‘Breathe, Stiles. Copy the rise and fall of my chest.’

 

Derek breathes in and out deeply making sure to press his chest to Stiles’ back.

 

‘C’mon, Stiles. Copy my breathing.’

 

The two of them stands there until Derek can sense that Stiles’ breathing is, somewhat at least, under controlled.

 

‘My good deed was to give you your father back. If you kept this up, you two wouldn’t have any sort of relationship to repair.’

 

Derek keeps his arms around Stiles as he continues to try and get his breathing under control.

 

‘I…I can’t lose anyone else, Derek.’ Stiles whispers, ‘My Dad is all I have left.’

 

‘We will protect him, Stiles.’ Derek tells him as he let’s go of Stiles, turns him around to face forward, ‘Your dad is smart, he’s strong and does his absolute best to make sure everyone is safe.’

 

Derek moves them both towards the couch, gently placing Stiles on one end before sitting on the other.

 

It feels like forever before one them speaks and it’s Derek that breaks the silence.

 

‘Maybe I should have talked to you about it, maybe we should have some sort of discussion but at the end of the day, he is your father and he deserves to know what happening in his sons life, especially if that son is risking his life on a weekly basis.’

 

Stiles pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees, facing Derek.

 

‘I wouldn’t be much longer before your Dad would have started following you when you went out and then there would have been a greater chance of him getting hurt.’

 

Derek turns his head and looks at Stiles, who is looking past Derek before looking him in the eye.

 

‘How did it go? I want your version.’ Stiles says quietly.

 

‘Well he didn’t shoot me, so that’s a bonus,’ Derek looks to Stiles to see a small smile on his face, ‘but at first he thought we were just pulling an elaborate prank, then he told me he was going to arrest me …again and it wasn’t until I shifted that he actually believed me and started asking questions.’

 

‘Like what?’ Stiles asks.

 

‘Most of it was connecting the dots to some of the cases, Lydia, Jackson and the restraining order.’ Derek then turns to Stiles before speaking again, ‘Then he asked why I think you didn’t tell him.’

 

‘And what did you say?’

 

‘I told him that you thought you were protecting him. That he was safer not knowing.’

 

It’s a couple of minutes before anyone talks again.

 

‘Did you… um… did you want to stay here tonight?’ Derek asks

 

‘I think I should probably get home. I’m sure Dad has thought of more questions to ask.’

 

‘Well then I’m driving you home.’ Derek starts talking as Stiles opens his mouth, no doubt to object, ‘You’re wiped out. Either you stay here or I drive you home.’

 

Derek stands up from the couch and when Stiles starts to move, he gestures of Stiles to remained seated.

 

‘Just sit there. I’m going to get you something to drink and eat before we go.’ Derek walks towards the stairs, hearing Stiles hum his approval and heads up to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Derek walks back into the lounge room a couple of minutes later with a drink and some food for Stiles.

 

‘I called your Dad and he said…’

 

Derek stops when he reaches the couch and sees Stiles fast asleep.

 

‘…that you should stay here.

 

Derek puts the food and drink on the table before walking over to Stiles, picking him up and walking over to his bed where he lies Stiles down, taking off his shoes before placing his blanket over the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


	5. Stiles – Sleep Under The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. Life, work and holidays got in the way.
> 
> I have NO intention of leaving this story unfinished!!
> 
> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘Are you sure we are going to be safe?’

 

Derek looks around them, scenting the air and listening for anything out of the ordinary, as Stiles lies back on the blanket with his hands behind his head.

 

‘Deaton said it should protect us from anything attacking us while we sleep.’

 

‘Should?’ Derek questioned as he looked down towards Stiles.

 

‘You never know what’s out here. I don’t know if some wereferret or werebadger is going to burrow a hole under the shield.’

 

‘Wereferret and werebadger?’ Derek looks towards Stiles like he has lost his mind, which isn’t an uncommon occurrence.

 

‘You never know, buddy.’ Stiles emphasizes with a backhanded slap to Derek’s chest.

* * *

It’s a couple of hours later and both of them are lying down on the blanket, looking up at the cloudless sky.

 

‘All these years of being a were and I’ve never really taken the time to stop and take in things like the stars.’

 

‘I get it. You’re all about the senses. You can’t hear, taste or smell stars and you’re eyes are focused on what is around you.’ Stiles tells him.

 

‘True but what about my human side?’

 

‘The stars are always going to be there, Derek. Now we have to stop this conversation, it’s getting too emotional and I know how you get about expressing any sort of emotion.’ Stiles jokes

 

Stiles doesn’t even need to look at Derek to know he’s glaring at him.

 

‘Keep it up and we won’t have to worry about wereferrets eating you.’

 

‘Your threats don’t bother me anymore, mister.’ Stiles replies with a little laugh.

 

‘Do we really want to test that theory, out in the middle of the woods, just the two of us?’

 

‘You are all bark and bite, buddy.’ Stiles tells him.

 

‘Wow. Dog jokes. That’s new.’ Derek replies sarcastically.

 

‘Well we have ALLLLLL night.’ Stiles tells him with a hit to Derek’s chest.

 

‘Why did I agree to this?’ Derek rhetorically asks with an eye roll.

 

‘Because you need some good in your little dark, broody world.’ Stiles snorts.

 

‘Go to sleep, Stiles.’

 

‘Pfft. I’m not even tired, old man.’

 

So they joked, played games, talked, talked and talked some more, about anything and everything, until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Stiles is awake but doesn’t want to open his eyes, he can feel Derek’s presence next to him, he can hear the birds, the wind and the general morning noises and wants nothing more than to stay here where it’s safe, peaceful and not have to worry about the supernatural problems of the week.

 

Stiles rolls over to his side, facing Derek, and slowly opens his eyes, only to see the face of a werewolf lying right in front of him.

 

‘Ahhhh’ Stiles yells as he scrambles back only to see the werewolf fade in Derek’s human form as he starts to laugh.

 

‘You asshole,‘ Stiles yells at him as he clutches his chest, ‘You just stole about 10 years of my life.’

 

Derek is laughing so hard that he starting to tear up, a sight that stops Stiles in his tracks. He doesn’t know whether to be angry or to appreciate the sight in front of him. In all the time they have know each other, Stiles could count on one hand how many times he has seen Derek smile, but here he is laughing; mouth open, teeth showing and a real, genuine laugh.

 

After the laughter settles down, Derek turns to see Stiles staring back at him, a sincere smile on his face.

 

‘You should do that more.’ Stiles tells him.

 

‘There haven’t been a lot of reasons to.’

 

‘That’s part of the reason we are doing this whole bucket list thing.  Live life, smile, laugh, meet new people and all that jazz.’ Stiles tells him.

 

The two of them lay there, relaxing, and basking in the clear morning weather.

* * *

Derek pulls up outside the Stilinski residence and turns off the car, before getting out and joining Stiles in getting his bags out of the car.

 

‘I had a really good time.’

 

‘Me too, Stiles.’ Derek tells him as he closes the boot of his car.

 

‘We should do things like this more often, without doing it because it’s on our list.’

 

Stiles and Derek stop at the front door, Derek hands Stiles his bag before placing his hands in his pockets.

 

‘Bye, Stiles.’

* * *

It’s only a couple of days later when Stiles walks in his room from school, dumping his bag on the ground near his desk before he sees something on his bed.

 

After walking closer and picking it up does he notices what it is and knows instantly who it is from, he smiles and places the item back down on his bed with his pillows before walking out of his room.

 

A stuffed badger sits between his pillows, its eyes coloured red and a couple of pointy teeth sticking out of its mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


	6. Derek – Write A Letter To Future Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Both Derek and Stiles are sitting on the couch in Derek’s loft, one of them sitting on one side of the couch, both with a pad of paper and pen in hand.

 

‘So where exactly are we gonna store these masterpieces?’ Stiles asks Derek.

 

After sitting silently and thinking of an answer for Stiles, Derek finally turns towards him and answers.

 

‘I actually have no idea.’

 

‘Maybe we can find some sort of tree and bury then underneath it.’ Stiles say while I chews on his pen lid, ‘Maybe somewhere near your old house?’

 

‘That’s actually not a bad idea.’

 

‘Thanks.’ Stiles stops and frowns, ‘I think.’

* * *

Derek

 

Our childhood was ordinary, well as ordinary as any werewolf could be, but once we hit puberty it was like everything went to shit.

 

Just when you think that maybe, just maybe, you are getting to a good place, something else happens and you end up back at square one.

 

I feel so full of darkness that I’m not too sure there is any coming back from that. I hope though, when I read this in the future, we are in a somewhat better place.

 

I don’t necessarily mean a relationship, though I’m not completely against it but please know this person before we date them.  I think that I like the idea of being in love, having someone love me, that I don’t really take the time to get to know her or even him as well as I should.

 

I can tell you things about my previous relationships, the way they smell, how they look and the sound of their heartbeats but I have no clue what their favourite food was, what they liked to watch on TV or anything like that.

 

Take it slow, get to know these people, what they like, what they dislike, what posters they had on their walls when they were kids and maybe, hopefully, they won’t turn out to be evil.

 

I hope in the years between me writing this and the reading it in the future that we have something that resembles a pack, a job and some hobbies would be nice too. Have a home that isn’t burn out, abandoned transportation or has a giant hole in the wall.

 

I’m not too compelled to tell him but this bucket list idea of Stiles’ has actually made me want to start to attempt to get my life back on track. Start living again and not existing in the shadow of the past.

 

Be safe. Be happy.

* * *

Stiles

 

Dude, what’s up?

 

Hopefully I’m reading this, ‘cause if I’m not that means we are dead. As much as that sucks, I just hope it was awwwwwesome!

 

If we are still in the land of the living, then I hope we are all safe, happy and healthy.

 

I really wanna see some cool inventions too! Hover cars, those futuristic keyboard and screen things.

 

I know that our lives won’t be 100% chaos free but hopefully we at least have some time out of this craziness to do some stuff for us. I can’t remember the last time Scott and I just hung out and played some video games.

 

I’m pretty sure the slacker still hasn’t watched Star Wars either!!!!

 

I hope we still have the pack in one piece and that my Dad is fit, healthy and safe. Just puttin’ it out there to the Powers, I wouldn’t mind a relationship either!!

 

Please, please, please, let them still have curly fries.

 

I never thought that I would be typing this; I hope that FrownyFace and me are still friends. I don’t like to brag but this idea of mind was BRILLIANT!!

 

He’s not a bad dude, just had some really shit things happen to him. I really hope that he has some good things too, aside from me! :D

 

And dude, don’t let them stop producing curly fries!!

 

Love from your younger, handsome self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


	7. Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘Urgh, dude. It stinks in here.’ Scott says as he and Stiles walk into the younger Stilinski’s bedroom.

 

Stiles looks around his room, takes a couple of deep breaths and then lifts up his arm to sniff his armpit.

 

‘Are we talkin’ normal smells or super wolfy smells?’

 

‘It reeks of Derek in here.’ Scott tells him as he scrunches up his face.

 

‘Pfft.’

 

‘No I mean like really smells, Stiles. I can smell you mostly but Derek’s scent is nearly as powerful as yours.’ Scott frowns.

 

‘Well that because he comes over a lot.’ Stiles tells him as he walks over and powers up his laptop.

 

‘Why?’

 

‘What do you mean why? We hang out.’ Stiles tells him, ‘Sometimes here and sometimes at his loft.’

 

‘But… it’s Derek.’ Scott replies dumbfounded.

 

‘Yeah, buddy. We’ve established that. Are you feeling okay.’ Stiles says sarcastically as he pats Scott’s shoulder.

 

‘Stiles, this is serious.’ Scott tells him.

 

‘How is this serious?’ Stiles frowns, ‘We’re friends. We hang out.’

 

‘Friends? Since when?’ Scott asks, stunned.

 

‘Well you could say since we kept being thrown into life or death situations together but I would probably go with since we started this bucket list.’

 

‘But…why Derek? Out of all the people you could become friends with, you picked Derek.’ Scott grounded out.

 

‘I don’t know if you have noticed but I’m not some social butterfly. Most people don’t want to put up with the spastic teenager so I’m not exactly going to pull out a checklist of requirements to be my friend.’

 

Scott goes to say something else but Stiles put his finger up to silence him before continuing.

 

‘I don’t know why you are making such a big deal about this. We are friends; we hang out and just chill. With the supernatural shit going on in all our lives, we should be happy we have the time to do that sort of thing.’

 

‘I don’t like him and I don’t trust him.’

 

Stiles’ whole body tenses up and he walks closer to Scott.

 

‘I love you like a brother but I’m not going to stand here and let you lecture me about who I decide to be friends with when you constantly run off with Allison or Isaac and leave me in the dust.’

 

‘Stiles-‘ Scott starts, his face fallen in sadness, before Stiles interrupts him.

 

‘I think you should go.’ Stiles turns away from Scott and sits in his computer chair, dismissing his friend.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Scott whispers as he leaves.

* * *

Derek stands under Stiles’ window, hidden in the bushes as he watches Scott leave the Stilinski house and it must be a testament to the fight between the friends that Scott doesn’t even sense Derek outside.

 

Once Derek gets himself up and in Stiles’ window, he sits there and sees they boy sitting at his computer, just looking blankly at the wall, and decides to space him the fright and knocks on the window seal.

 

‘I’m guessing you heard all of that.’ Stiles says without moving.

 

‘I did.’ Derek says, as he smells the anger and the sadness in his scent.

 

They both sit there for about five minutes in silence until Derek breaks it.

 

‘We don’t have to do this. It’s just a stupid list. It’s not worth ruining your friendship over.’ Derek tells him as he looks down at his shoes, schooling the hurt running through his body at the prospect of losing the only real friend he has.

 

Stiles turns around as faces Derek and wait until he looks up to respond to him.

 

‘I’m allowed to have more than one friend.’ Stiles says quietly before getting out of the chair and sitting on his bed, closer to where Derek is still seated on the window frame, ‘I’m not going to sit around here and wait for Scott. After everything-‘

 

Stiles pauses and Derek can hear him taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Derek stands up and walks over to the bed, sitting down next to Stiles.

 

‘You know how much it hurts to know that when he rings or comes over to hang out, it’s because both Allison and Isaac are busy.’ Stiles finishes, quietly, knowing the werewolf can hear him.

 

 

‘I can’t say I do. I haven’t had friends in a really long time.’ Derek tells him.

 

‘Well you do know.’ Stiles tells him, bumping his shoulder in Derek’s with a small smile, ‘And I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.’

 

‘I have one of those feelings that this might be something I’ll come to regret.’ Derek smiles at him.

 

‘Nice try, Wolfman. So how about we go downstairs, make something for dinner and then we watch something awesome, with explosions?’ Stiles asks him.

 

Stiles gets up and walks towards the door, Derek standing up and following him.

 

‘Just as long as it’s not The Avengers.’

 

‘Blasphemy.’ Stiles gasps, sarcastically.

* * *

A couple of days later, when Derek comes home from a run, he find an envelope on his front door and as he bend down to grab his, he gets a whiff of Stiles.

 

Walking into the loft, Derek opens the envelope to find a bright and colourful bracelet with a note.

 

_‘Not having friends for years means you probably missed out on friendship bracelets. I have now rectified this._

_See you around (with your bracelet ON)_

_Your friend, Stiles.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.jumpinmattflash.tumblr.com)


	8. Stiles - Get Someones Phone Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAAAACK!
> 
> Wow! It's been a long time but life got in the way and for a while there I lost interest in writing.  
> But now I'm back with two chapters written already and hopefully won't leave people hanging.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

‘I don’t really get why we are doing this.’ Derek says as he and Stiles walk down the street.

 

‘Yeah you wouldn’t.’

 

‘I just thought you’d be going for something more epic.’

 

‘Okay well for starters, we have to be realistic about what we do and secondly, getting a phone number isn’t exactly easy for people who don’t look like you. I mean look at you,’ Stiles says as he waves his hand up and down Derek’s body, ‘I mean you could probably sit in a dark corner and still get a phone book worth of phone numbers.’

 

The two of them walk in silence for a while before Derek breaks the silence.

 

‘I haven’t even done something like that since I was in New York but now I’m older and have no interest in doing that sort of stuff anymore.’

 

‘That’s because you live in perpetual darkness,’ Stiles scoffs as he slaps Derek on the chest, ‘and now you pretty much hate everyone.’

 

‘And yet I can’t seem to get rid of you.’

 

‘HA. You would be lost without me pal.’

* * *

 

Derek is sitting on a barstool; his back is to the bar, looking out into the crowd and nursing a drink as Stiles stands beside him.

 

‘So are you actually looking for a girl you are attracted to or just going for anyone that looks like they will give you their number?’

 

‘I’m pretty sure I should be offended by the last part,’ Stiles frowns at him before continuing, ‘and also, I’m bisexual so I’m looking at everyone.’

 

Derek just nods, takes a sip of his drink and looks out into the crowd while Stiles starts to shift uncomfortably and keeps sneaking glances at Derek to gauge his reaction.

 

‘Is that…um…is that okay?’

 

‘Hmmm? You being bisexual? Of course it is, Stiles.’ Derek turns towards Stiles and sees him visibly relax, ‘Did you think I’d have a problem with that?’

 

‘Not everyone will be.’ Stiles shrugs.

 

‘Stiles,’ Derek leans in and whispers, ‘I’m an alpha werewolf and we’ve been stuck battling an onslaught of Big Bad’s, and whether you like men, women or both, doesn’t come anywhere near registering on my list of problems.’

 

‘Aww. If I wasn’t afraid you’d rip me in half, I’d hug you!’ Stiles smirks at Derek.

 

‘Just get out there, Stiles.’

* * *

 

Derek is on edge; he’s sitting on the stool, looking out into the crowd and keeping on eye on Stiles but he can’t use his senses in the club.

 

Too many heartbeats, too many people singing and talking, too many smells and not all of them are good ones.

 

Derek doesn’t have to have his senses to know Stiles has missed out again, the disappointment is clear on his face as he walks back toward Derek

 

‘This is shit.’ Stiles huffs as he sits next to Derek at the bar, ‘We’re at an all ages and still I’m striking out, dude.’

 

‘It might be because you’re using the word ‘dude’.’

 

‘You’re not funny. I think I’d be less embarrassed with streaking.’

 

Stiles smirks as Derek chokes on his drink.

 

‘That’s right, Derek. Get that image in your head!’

 

‘Right, well ignoring that horrific visual, you need to be more confident. If you go there thinking you’re going to fail, then you probably will.’

 

Derek turns to Stiles and tugs on his plaid shirt.

 

‘Take this off.’

 

Stiles looks at Derek with wide eyes and a blush spreading over his face.

 

‘W…what?’

 

‘I’m not going to lie, people here base things first on looks. So take off the over shirt, calm down and just pretend your talking to someone you know and like.’ Derek tells Stiles as he strips off his plaid over shirt, takes a breath and walks off.

* * *

 

‘WHO DA MAN? I’M DA MAN!’ Stiles chants loudly as he and Derek walk down the deserted, dark street.

 

‘If only they could see you now. They’d be throwing their numbers at you.’ Derek says dryly as he walks with his hands in his pockets.

 

‘Pfft who cares now. I have two freakin’ numbers, Derek. TWO!’

 

‘Are you going to call one of them?’

 

‘I’m not sure,’ Stiles says quietly, knowing Derek can hear him, ‘I was too focused on getting a number and being able to cross this off my list that I didn’t get to know them.’

 

‘That’s what dating for, Stiles.’ Derek says as he nudges Stiles with his shoulder.

 

It’s only a couple of steps later that Derek realizes Stiles has stopped walking and instantly can smell the concern in his scent and can see cogs turning in his head.

 

‘Did you have anything to do with me getting the number tonight?’ Stiles looks at him with confusion.

 

‘I’m not going to lie,’ Derek replies as he walks back to Stiles, eager to get rid of the embarrassment and the worry out of his scent, ‘but it did cross my mind at one point but I had nothing to do with it. It was all you.’

 

Stiles smiles at Derek before the continue walking down the street.

 

‘Yeah I know. Hey, did you get any numbers?’

 

‘None.’ Derek tells him, looking down at his feet.

 

‘Bull!’

 

‘We weren’t there for me, Stiles. I’m not into that scene anymore.’

 

‘Nah I bet it was the ‘Eyebrows of Doom.’

 

‘Eyebrows of Doom?’ Derek repeats, looking at Stiles quizzically.

 

Stiles scoffs before answering him as they walk into the car park of the loft and towards his Jeep.

 

‘Those eyebrows say a lot, mostly something along the lines of ‘’Get the hell away from me or they’ll never find your body” kind of look.’

 

‘Something you’d be familiar with.’

 

‘Hardy ha.’ Stiles says sarcastically at Derek’s smirk.

 

‘Goodnight, Stiles.’

 

Derek starts to walk towards the building as Stiles unlocks his Jeep.

 

‘Night, Sourwolf.’

* * *

 

Derek walks into the loft, shutting and locking the door behind him before taking his shoes off and walking towards the desk near the loft windows.

 

Taking his wallet, mobile and keys, he puts them on the table and then reaches to his back pocket and takes out a wad of paper.

 

Remembering how excited Stiles was at the night’s task, Derek smiles at the handful of ripped pieces of paper with phone numbers scribbled on them before leaning over and chucking them in his bin before walking away towards the staircase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)


	9. Derek – Go On A Ferris Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

‘I made a horrible decision.’

 

Stiles turns to Derek, both of them waiting in the line for the Ferris wheel and is instantly worried by how pale and sweaty Derek looks.

 

‘After all we have faced, this is what gets you looking like it’s going to be your downfall?’

 

The only response Stiles gets is hearing Derek take a deep breath in and exhale.

 

‘If this has you so freaked out then why did you put it on your list?’

 

‘You always hear people say you should conquer your fear by doing it and at the time I thought this would be a good idea.’ Derek replies while looking anywhere but at the giant Ferris wheel in front of him.

 

‘Dude, it’s not going to happen but if anything does I’m the one that’s going to be hurt, not you.’ Stiles tells him in hopes of making him feel better but the instant the words are out of his mouth, Stiles knows it didn’t work.

 

‘That’s not comforting.’ Derek growls.

* * *

 

It’s five minutes later, Derek and Stiles are sitting in their car as it continues to let the other people on, Stiles looks to Derek, who is still pale and breathing heavily.

 

‘Hey.’ Stiles says softly.

 

‘What?’ Derek replies as he continues to look around nervously.

 

‘Look at me, Derek,’ Stiles waits until Derek looks at him, ‘Lean back.’

 

‘No,’ Derek says as he frowns at Stiles.

 

‘Lean back, close your eyes and tell me what you hear.’

 

Derek looks at Stiles skeptically before listening to him and leaning back, closing his eyes.

 

Derek leans back against the car and tries to get through all the generic noises and concentrate on something. It’s late so there aren’t a lot of birds or animals out to focus on but then he hears it, Stiles’ heartbeat, and he tunes himself into it.

 

‘You use an anchor to reign in control of the wolf, so find an anchor to deal with this.’ Stiles whispers softly.

 

It’s a couple minutes later when Derek opens his eyes and looks to Stiles, still focusing on his heartbeat but so tuned into it that he can do it with his eyes open.

 

‘I wouldn’t suggest trying to use your sense of smell as an anchor in these cars,’ Stiles says as he looks at the ground and scrunches his face, ‘I don’t even want to think of the last time these floor were cleaned…if ever.’

 

‘Next time we’ll bring a black light.’ Derek replies quietly making Stiles smile.

 

‘Wolf has jokes.’

* * *

 

They have just gotten off the ride and are walking away, Derek swaying a bit before Stiles walks them to a secluded corner away from the crowds.

 

‘Hug me, Derek.’ Stiles leans in and wraps his arms around Derek, ‘Concentrate on my hands on your back and the smell of pack.’

 

Derek hugs him back, wrapping his arms around Stiles and buries his face in the younger mans neck, feeling his fingers making patterns on his back.

 

‘It’s over now. You’ve done it, it’s another thing crossed off your list. ‘

 

Derek will never tell him, even under extreme torture, but it’s Stiles’ scent not the pack’s that is calming him down. The scent that is becoming more and more familiar and coats his loft that it’s instantly soothing along with the erratic heartbeat.

 

‘But if ever do something like this again, ‘ Stiles tells him, pulling out of the hug but keeping his arms on Derek’s shoulders, ‘I will put wolfsbane in your morning protein shakes.’

 

Derek is too distracted by losing the warmth and scent of Stiles that he’s confused by the slight scent of anger lining his scent.

 

‘I can tell by your eyebrows that you are confused so let me break it down for you. This bucket list thing we are doing is supposed to be for fun, we risk our lives too many times to be putting something on our lists that leaves us pale and petrified.’

 

Derek goes to respond, mainly to make the scent of anger leave but Stiles interrupts him.

 

‘I may not have the shiny red alpha eyes but believe me when I say it, I will kick your arse if you ever pull a stunt like that again.’

 

The only response he gets from Derek is one raised eyebrow.

 

‘Don’t look at me like that, I might not actually be able to do that actual task,’ Stiles says as he points his finger into Derek’s chest, ‘But I do know ways to make you pay, buddy.’

 

‘I’m sorry.’

 

Stiles pulls him in for another hug, both of them burying their faces in each other’s shoulder.

 

‘We only have a few things left on the list, please just make them fun for the both of us.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

‘We have enough horrible memories of pain, I don’t want to see more from you.’ Stiles whispers into Derek’s shoulder, knowing full well he can hear him.

* * *

 

Derek just got confortable in bed when he hears his phone go off, rolling over he grabs it and sees a text from Stiles.

 

 **FROM STILES:** Be prepared for some awesomeness tomorrow, dude.

 **FROM STILES:** Actually better make that a weekend off awesomeness.

 

 **FROM DEREK:** If you survive that long.

 

 **FROM STILES:** If I’ve survived with your stellar personality for so long, I think I’ll manage.

 **FROM STILES:** See you tomorrow, wolf man.

 

 **FROM DEREK:** Night, Stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)


	10. Stiles – Swap Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’

 

‘Get over yourself, Derek.’ Stiles calls from the bathroom, ‘It’s a bit of fun.’

 

‘I look ridiculous.’

 

‘We both do. Just do it.’

 

‘I’m already dressed.’ Derek tells him as he looks at himself in the mirror.

 

The bathroom door opens and Stiles walks out in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a maroon Henley with a leather jacket slung over his shoulders and then he takes one look at Derek, dressed in baggy jeans, a Captain America t-shirt with a plaid shirt open over top of it, and cracks up laughing.

 

‘I can’t breathe.’ Stiles says as he continues to laugh with his hand on his knees.

 

‘Good then we can stop this horrible thing before it starts.’ Derek grumbles.

 

‘No way, people have to see this.’

 

‘I feel like I’m going to burst right out of these shirts and these pants, who the hell wears pants this baggy. It looks like I crapped my pants.’

 

Stiles peeks around Derek to look at his bum.

 

‘Stiles.’ Derek growls, shaking Stiles out of thoughts.

 

‘What. You said it, practically painted a bullseye on it for me to look at.’ Stiles pulls at the crotch of his jeans and looks at Derek, confused, ‘Who are you to talk anyway. This is so restricting. I feel like my boys can’t breathe in there all squished.’

 

‘Stop. Just stop.’ Derek growls again, holding up his hand at Stiles. ‘Let’s just get this over with. Where to first?’

 

Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket, before walking over to Derek and as quickly as he can, wraps his hand over Derek’s eyes before quickly clicking away at his camera before Derek pushes him off.

 

‘Delete. Those. Now.’

 

‘Nope.’ Stiles says, popping the ‘p’.

 

‘I’m going to…’

 

‘Rip my throat out with your teeth. Yadda Yadda ya.’ Stiles interrupts and rolls his eyes.’

 

‘I was going to say that the next time you are in trouble, I’m going to leave you to get eaten.’ Derek says as he stalks closer.

 

‘Lies. You’d be lost in this hellhole without me so stop fronting and let’s go to the shops.’ Stiles says as he walks out of the bedroom and continues out of the loft.

 

* * *

 

 Stiles and Derek are walking through a supermarket, Stiles pushing the cart while Derek walks beside him.

 

‘Stop doing that.’ Derek says to Stiles, who keeps scowling at people as they walk past.

 

‘I’m just assuming the personality.’

 

‘I do not look like that.’ Derek frowns at Stiles, who scoffs.

 

‘Um yes you do. Nearly, like, all the time.’

 

‘Oh I’m sorry we can’t all be like you and flail about all damn day!’ Derek says as he waves his arms about.

 

‘I wish I had my camera out for that.’ Stiles says as he tried, and fails, to hide his laugh, ‘ You looked like one of those wacky tube men from car yards.’

 

‘If you keep this up,’ Derek says as he leans in close to Stiles, ‘No one is going to find your body.’

 

Derek stalks off around into the next isle, Stiles following behind him and when he looks up, he sees his father with a basket in what coincidentally happens to be the candy isle.

 

‘Dad?’

 

The Sheriff quickly turns around and looks at Stiles.

 

‘Aww hell.’ The Sheriff mutters as he bows his head and waits for Stiles to get closer.

 

‘Wadda doin’?’ Stiles says with a slight smirk, making his dad look up at him and freezes when he notices what Stiles is wearing.

 

“What are you wearing?’ he asks his son before noticing Derek hanging back behind him, ‘And why is Derek Hale wearing your… wait,’ The Sherriff freezes and looks between them, ‘Do I really want to know?’

 

‘It’s just one of our bucket list items, Dad, and stop deflecting. Just so you know, this counts as your treat for the week.’ Stiles tell him as he walks by, ‘See you at home.’

 

Derek walks past the Sheriff, both men sharing a commiserating look.

 

‘I can hear his heartbeat you know,’ Derek says when they are in the next isle, ‘It doesn’t sound bad.’

 

‘Good. I’m going to keep it that way.’ Stiles replies as they continue the shopping.

 

* * *

 

Later at night, Derek, Stiles and Cora are lounging in the loft when the door opens and Scott walks in.

 

‘Oh please, come right on in.’ Cora mutters.

 

‘Stiles?’

 

‘Why are you shocked? You have super smell and super hearing, how could you not know I was here?’ Stiles asks.

 

Scott looks at Stiles then to Derek before looking back to Stiles.

 

‘Are you two sleeping together?’

 

‘WHAT!’ Stiles yells, ‘No we are not. I would be telling everyone if we were.’

 

Derek gets up off the couch and looks at his sister ‘Cora, come help me in the kitchen.’ Before heading off.

 

‘But, Derek…’

 

‘Now.’ Derek says more firmly, earning as huff from Cora as she gets off the couch and walks up the stairs to the kitchen.

 

Scott walks closer to Stiles but remains standing as he looks at Stiles, who moves to the edge of the seat.

 

‘You reek of him, like people who are in relationships do.’

 

‘Scott, you’re bein’ ridiculous. We’ve just swapped clothes for out bucket list thing.’

 

‘You can’t trust him, Stiles.’

 

‘Not this again, Scott.’ Stiles replied as he rolled his eyes.

 

‘He’s just using you to get to me you know. To get me on his side.’

 

Stiles recoils back like he’s been slapped.

 

‘Because that’s the only reason someone would want to be friends with me.’

 

‘Stiles, that’s…’ Scott starts to say before he’s interrupted by growling coming from the kitchen, ‘Stiles, no.’

 

‘You need to go, Scott.’

 

‘No wait.’ Scott starts to say as he walks closer to Stiles, who get up off the couch and walks further away.

 

‘You should listen to him, Scott.’ Cora says, looking out from the kitchen to the two of them below as Derek appears at the top of the stairs, eyes shining red.

 

‘It shows how little you really know,‘ Cora says with her arms folded, looking angry, ‘That you think you can barge into an Alpha’s house, his home, his den and treat his guests like that.’

 

‘Stiles, please.’ Scott says, looking sad as he inches closer to Stiles.

 

‘There are Alpha’s who would have already ripped you to shreds for a stunt like this.’ Derek says as he walks down the stairs, eyes still blazing red. ‘You need to leave now, Scott.’

 

‘Not without…’ Scott starts before being interrupted by Derek.

 

‘You will leave without him and only will return when it has something to do with the safety of this town.’ Derek tell him with a strong, Alpha tone, ‘You will knock and wait until you are invited in.’

 

Derek walks closer to the two teenagers, Stiles moves to stand behind Derek, a move that does not go unnoticed by Scott.

 

‘If I ever let you in again.’

 

Scott looks towards Stiles, who eyes remain focused on the ground.

 

‘I’ll show you out.’ Cora says sternly, suddenly appearing beside Scott.

 

Scott leaves, with another look towards Stiles but Derek waits until he hears Scott leave the building before turning to Stiles, who is giving off the overpowering smell of sadness and hurt.

 

Derek hears Cora head back upstairs but keeps his attention on Stiles; he walks forward and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘It’s not your fault.’ Stiles says quietly, which makes Derek even angrier, ‘I should head home.’

 

Stiles goes to walk around Derek before the man grabs him arm, stopping him.

 

‘No.’

 

‘Derek.’ Stiles starts, dejectedly.

 

‘Ring your father; tell him you are staying here. I’m not letting you drive home in this condition and you know Scott will be waiting at home for you.’

 

‘Okay.’ Stiles mutters as he walks off.

 

* * *

 

Later, Derek is on the couch while Stiles lay in his bed, Derek can hear him tossing and turning.

 

‘He’s wrong you know.’ Derek says quietly, he doesn’t expect an answer so he continues on, ‘About using you to get to him.’

 

‘That never even crossed my mind.’ Stiles replied quietly, firmly.

 

‘I know.’ Derek says quietly, knowing Stiles can hear him, ‘That’s why if I was going to get anyone for my pack, it would be you.’

 

Derek hears rustling from his bed and when he looks, he sees Stiles turning around on the bed to face him. Knowing he can’t say the things he wants while looking at Stiles, Derek turns his head and look back up at the ceiling.

 

‘You’re smart, talented, brave and loyal. You could have turned around and left this all behind you but you decided to stay and help.’

 

‘Thanks, Derek.’

 

‘Anytime, Stiles.’

 

‘GO TO SLEEP ALREADY’ Cora yells from upstairs, making both men laugh.

 

 


	11. Derek – TV/Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

The loft door slides open and Stiles walks in carrying bags in his hands, which he deposits on the coffee table before going back and closing the door.

 

‘I don’t know what to tell you man, I’m still completely shocked that you have a TV.’ Stiles says as he starts unpacking sweets and chips from the bags.

 

‘Well then I guess I shouldn’t tell you that I own a laptop either.’ Derek tells him as he walks down the spiral staircase.

 

Stiles turns around to say something but it dies when he sees what Derek is wearing; sweatpants and a sweater.

 

‘Sweatpants. YOU own sweatpants.’ Stiles says, eyes bulging out.

 

‘No, Stiles. All I wear are jeans. All day, every day.’

 

‘See that’s what I thought and now you’ve blown that theory right out of the water.’

 

Derek and Stiles just stand there in silence, Stiles looking Derek up and down.

 

‘Stiles.’ Derek growls, eyes flashing red briefly, ‘I. CAN. SMELL. YOU.’

 

‘Oh come on. Everyone knows sweatpants and basketball shorts are the things that dreams are made of.’

 

Derek walks around to the couch and sits down; placing the drinks he brought in on the table.

 

‘Just sit down so we can start this thing.’

 

‘So what are we watching?’ Stiles asks as he walks over to lounge and sits down next to Derek.

 

‘I was thinking of Daredevil.’

 

‘Wow.’ A shocked Stiles replies, ‘Wasn’t expecting that.’

 

‘Shut up and let’s start this.’

 

* * *

 

‘No’ Stiles says shaking his head, ‘Just, no.’

 

Stiles,’ Derek responds as he walks down the staircase with drinks in his hands, ‘You can’t just say no, that’s how I feel.’

 

‘Well it’s wrong. Just wrong.’

 

‘There’s nothing wrong with Karen.’ Derek tells him as he places the drinks on the coffee table, ‘She’s an interesting character, better than Foggy.’

 

‘LIES.’ Stiles gaps at Derek, ‘How can you say that, it’s like we aren’t even watching the same show.’

 

Derek rolls his eyes and sits down on the lounge.

 

‘Don’t roll your eyes at me, Wolf man. Foggy is the heart and soul of that show.’ Stiles replied, pointing at the older man.

 

‘Well if you’re finished with your rant, we can start _that show_ again.’

 

‘Do it, I’m looking forward to you changing your mind.’

 

‘Or you yours.’ Derek smirks to Stiles.

 

* * *

 

‘You cannot be serious’

 

‘Very.’ Derek tells Stiles as he turns on the couch and faces him.

 

‘No. Just no. I think something’s come to town and bewitched you,’ Stiles says, ‘I think we watched two different shows.’

 

‘No, I don’t think we did. Everything else is still the same.’

 

‘Except just one major error but I think that’s more on you than the show.’ Stiles scoffs as Derek glares at him.

 

‘Just because I don’t like the same characters as you, Stiles, doesn’t mean I liked the show any less, or even you, for your horrible choice in favourites.’

 

‘EXCUSE ME!’ he screeches as he moves in closer to Derek, ‘Well you used to be my favourite Alpha but that’s definitely not the case anymore.’

 

‘C’mon, Stiles. You sure it’s not because I said I liked her first? We can share.’ Derek smirks, as he smells traces of annoyance in Stiles’ scent.

 

‘Are you serious? That is probably the most stupidest thing I’ve heard come out your mouth,’ Stiles comments while his eyes travel to Derek’s mouth, which is currently showing off his bunny teeth as he smiles, ‘And that’s saying something because we’ve known each other for a while.’

 

‘Right now I think the stupidest thing I said would have to be _‘Stiles, let’s watch Daredevil’_ because I’m regretting that decision right now but what I’m not regretting is getting you worked up over Karen.’

 

Stiles sits there and stares at Derek, his mouth opening and closing, his scent hitting Derek’s nose with the smell of anger with a little bit of surprise.

 

‘You… you’ve been baiting me this whole time?’ Stiles asks, mouth still gaping open.

 

The only reply he gets is a nod from Derek, who’s wearing a cheeky smirk on his face.

 

‘You are infuriating. If your muscles didn’t have muscles, I would punch you.’

 

‘We both now that’s not the type of person you are, Stiles.’

 

Stiles leans back against the couch and scoffs, then he turns his attention back to Derek and squints at him.

 

‘I don’t think we’ll be watching Season Two together after that stunt.’ Derek leans back against the couch too and smiles at Stiles, who goes on, ‘And PS: stop trying to be funny. Leave the comedy to me.’

 

‘And what am I supposed to do?’

 

‘Just sit there and look pretty,’ Stiles smiles at him deviously and winks ‘and feel free to keep wearing those sweatpants.’

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles is laying on his side in bed, on his phone, when all of a sudden he freezes.

 

‘ _What did I say?_ ’ Stiles thinks to himself as he goes through the night and tries to remember all that he said to Derek, _‘Crap! I can’t believe I said that, to him of all people.’_

‘Shit, shit, shit.’ Stiles mutters as he quickly gets out of bed, slips on some shoes and grabs his keys before running out of the house.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Derek notices when he wakes up suddenly is the pounding of the rain outside before realizing what woke him up in the first place, someone pounding at the door.

 

When he hears the familiar thumping of the heartbeat he’s grown accustomed to and that scent, he’s up and out of bed and near the door before he notices that the heartbeat is more frantic than usual along with the smell of anger, fear and loathing in his scent.

 

Fearing the worst, Derek flings open the loft door and sees Stiles there, drenched from the rain outside and in what looks like his pajamas.

 

‘Are you nuts?’ Derek growls, fully awake now as he grabs Stiles’ arm and drags him into the loft, ‘You are soaked.’

 

‘Derek…’ Stiles starts before getting interrupted by the older man.

 

‘What the hell, Stiles. It’s bucketing down out there and you come all the way over here in your pajamas. Not only could you have gotten into an accident,’ Derek says as he quickly makes his way to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels and making his way back over to Stiles, all the while continuing to talk, knowing Stiles can still hear him, ‘You are soaking wet and you are going to get yourself a cold!’

 

‘Stop!’ Stiles shouts as Derek hands him a towel but briefly freezes as Stiles lifts his hands to stop him, ‘This is important.’

 

‘I swear to god, if this is about Daredevil, I’m going to kill you myself.’ Derek tells him with a frown as he wraps a towel around Stiles’ shoulders and starts to dry him off.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Stiles says quietly.

 

‘What for?’ Derek mutters, confused.

 

Stiles steps back, away from Derek and looks at him.

 

‘For what I said when I was over here. I was completely out of line.’

 

‘Stiles,‘ Derek utters, confused, ‘What the hell are you talking about?’

 

‘Your sweatpants; I came over here, into your house none-the-less, and aside from blatantly ogling you, making comments about them and I know about your past relationships and I STILL said it all. That’s not who I want to be, not to you. So I’m sorry and I understand if you don’t want me over anymore, hell, I wouldn’t.’

 

‘Stiles.’ Derek tries but is interrupted as Stiles goes on.

 

‘I’m even contemplating whether or not to let you have one punch at me for what I said. Have I said I’m sorry cause…’

 

Derek’s lips connecting with his own interrupt Stiles’ rant and as he realizes what’s happening, his eyes widen as Derek pulls back and looks at him.

 

‘So now I know how to shut you up.’ Derek says quietly with a small smile and then gets distracted as he sees Stiles lick his lips. ‘I’m going to get you some clean clothes. Take those wet ones off and dry yourself off.’

 

Derek walks over to his bedroom and to a set of drawers, opening them and rummaging through as Stiles stands in the same place, rooted to the spot. A small smile plays over his face as he reaches up and touches his lips and before he knows it, Derek is back in front of him with some clothes for him to wear including a very familiar shirt.

 

‘Is that my Captain America shirt?’

 

‘Yeah… I… um, ‘Derek stutters as he rubs the back of his neck, ‘I forgot to return it. Hurry and get changed. Go over in my room and I’ll clean this up.’

 

Stiles slowly makes his way over to Derek’s room, turning back and catching the man looking at him as he walks away before turning and using one of the towels to clean the puddles of water on the floor.

 

Minutes later, after the wet towels and clothes have been put in the laundry, Derek crawls back into his cold bed as Stiles stands there awkwardly.

 

‘Get in, Stiles.’

 

‘I should really get home.’ Stiles replies as he wraps his arms around himself.

 

‘If you think I’m letting you back out into the storm, you have another thing coming. Now get in the damn bed and warm up.’

 

Stiles slowly makes his way over to the bed and climbs in, pulling the blankets over his body as he lies on his back.

 

‘I would have never punched you.’ Derek says quietly after a couple of minutes of silence, watching as Stiles turned his head to look at him before turning his whole body.

 

‘I know. It was just part of the word spew I had going on.’

 

‘And I know you, Stiles. You don’t have a bad bone in your body, you will never be anything like them.’

 

‘I don’t know. I guess I panicked, I know we had something happening between us and I got really worked up thinking that I might have ruined it before it started.’

 

‘You didn’t.’ Derek smiles at Stiles, who returns it before leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for some bucket list items, feel free to let me know (on here or my tumblr). I have some core items to progress the story and I have some little ones that could be changed if someone comes up with some better ones :P
> 
> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


End file.
